Obligation
by Parmparm00
Summary: Slade saves Robin from Brother Blood and makes a surprising revelation that will change Robin's life. No slash. R
1. Chapter 1

Obligation  
Ch. 1

All Robin felt was pain. Nothing but pain. He wasn't entirely sure what happened. He remembered seeing Brother Blood and his goons. He also remembered Slade. Slade was fighting Brother Blood. Robin opened his eyes.

" Finally awake, are we? " Asked Slade cockily. Robin froze in place, tense, and wide eyed.

" S-Slade. " stammered Robin, his voice full of fear and anger. Robin noticed he was on a cold metal table and quickly got up and went into his fighting position, but then screamed in pain as he felt pain explode in his ribcage. Slowly, Slade circled Robin like a wolf around its prey.

" You should probably sit down. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself would you? Oops...To late. " Getting up from the floor, Robin remained standing.

" What do you want Slade? " snarled Robin, looking Slade in the eye.

" Wouldn't you like to know. " said Slade, never taking his eyes away. Truth be told, Robin was intimidated, but refused to show it. The pain dimmed but was still excruciating.

" Brother Blood. What happened to him. " asked Robin.

" Last time I saw him, he was bloody and beaten. Courtesy of myself. Oh... And you're welcome. " said Slade.

" For what? " Then it hit him. Slade had saved him from Brother Blood. Slade saw the realization cross Robin's face.

" Why did you help me? " asked Robin curiously.

" Well, let's just say it was...an obligation. " said Slade evenly and vaguely. Robin rolled his eyes. Slade? An obligation? Robin didn't think Slade had to do anything he didn't want to.

" What do you mean an obligation? " Robin asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

" As your father, I am obligated to keep you from dying. " stated Slade. Robin got up, infuriated.

" You are not my father! My father died years ago! " yelled Robin.  
" Oh yes, John Grayson. The 'famous' acrobat. I remember him. He was a fool and coward. " said Slade hatefully. That was the absolute last straw.

" How dare you say that! Shut up! Shut up! " said Robin as he sent a flurry of attacks towards Slade, which Slade dodged. With one swift movement, Slade punched The boy wonder in the stomach and sent him to the ground.

" Whether you like it or not, I am your father. Show some gratitude that I didn't let you die, boy. " whispered Slade dangerously. Robin shook his head.

" Show me proof. " Said Robin. Nodding, Slade motioned Robin to a computer and turned the screen to him.

" Look. Here is your DNA. It has many of the same qualities as my DNA, but absolutely none to John Grayson. " Robin wasn't sure what he was more mad about. The fact that Slade was actually his father or that Slade took blood from him without his consent.  
Some father...


	2. Chapter 2

AN  
Thank you SO much for the pointers and ideas! I will try my best! R & R!

Slade led Robin to the medical room to take care of his injuries. Robin could barely keep up with Slade and felt dizzy. Slade put his hand on Robin's shoulder to steady him, but Robin quickly shook the man's hand off. He didn't want to be within a hundred miles of the man, but the best he could do was not be touched by him. The two walked in the medical room and an older man was waiting for them, with an ice pack in hand. Robin did not recognize him. The man handed him the ice pack.  
Robin set the ice pack on his ribs. The coldness of the ice pack numbed the pain significantly, but thanks to Slade's little punch he still felt horrible.

" The titans will find me Slade. And when they do, you will wish you had never helped me. " spat Robin. Slade turned around and walked toward the boy wonder.

" I would watch your mouth, young man. You will not talk to your master with such a tone. Do you understand? " said Slade as he leaned into the boy's face. Robin narrowed his eyes.

" Oh, so now your my master too? I'm not your little apprentice anymore. Sorry to disappoint you. You're not my master or my father! All you are to me is a liar! " shouted Robin into Slade's face, never taking his eyes off of the man's face. That outburst earned Robin a slap in the face that left a mark on his face and knocked him to the floor. Slade, picked Robin up by the shirt roughly.

" Think boy. Have I ever lied to you? No. Why would I lie to you about something as drastic as this? " asked Slade rhetorically. Robin had no answer, but certainly wasn't about to lose this argument.

" No, you haven't lied to me before, but you are a criminal. Oh, and one more thing: You. Are. Not. My. Father. You are a liar." said Robin. Getting even more angry at Robin, Slade dropped the teenager on the floor carelessly.

" What makes a criminal now days? How do you know makes a criminal? From Batman? Or should I say Bruce. " asked Slade as he ignoring the last part of the sentence. Robin eyes widened. Slade knew the identity of Batman...Why should he be surprised? Slade knew his identity, so it made since that he would know Bruce's. He shook the thought from his head. he didn't care for the moment. Robin got out of the tile floor quickly and stood straight up in front of Slade, looking defiantly at him. He was sure he had made his point.

" Your so-called 'friends' will not find you. That is a promise. " said Slade as he started to leave the room. But, he stopped right at the door and turned around to the teenager.

" They will betray you Robin. The titans will. In fact, they already have. Mark my words, son. " then Slade left the room, leaving Robin and the older man. Oh yes, Robin and Slade's conversations were delightful...simply delightful.

A/N

Hope you like this chapter! I think I did pretty good! R&R! Hope y'all have an awesome new year! Go Alabama in the National Championship!Sorry if you are for Notre Dame, and good for you if you have don't care who wins!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
So, her is the 3 rd chapter to the fanfiction! I'm happy!

Ch. 3

" Hey, uh, thanks for helping me. " said Robin to Wintergreen as he examined his semi-healed body. The older man had introduced himself after Slade and Robin had the argument, and Robin and Wintergreen hit it off rather well.

" Don't thank me. Thank Slade. He was the one who told me take care of you. " said Wintergreen as he stepped back to see if Robin had anymore cuts or bruises, but he didn't. Robin rolled his eyes. That little favor that Slade did for him didn't make up for all the pain he has went through.

" I won't be thanking him for anything. Why are you even here with Slade anyway? Haven't you noticed that he sucks? " asked Robin. Wintergreen gave Robin a cross look.

" He saved my life several years ago, so I pay my debt by helping him. " explained Wintergreen as he put up the medical supplies in a cabinet.

" Slade helped someone? Well that doesn't seem like him at all. I think you have the wrong guy. " Said Robin half-jokingly with a bitter laugh.

"Well, He did save you. Look, your father isn't as bad as he seems. Maybe you should give him a chance. " said Wintergreen

"Do not call Slade that." Growled Robin while getting off the table in the medical room.

" Call him what? " Asked Wintergreen.

" Don't call him my ' father '. Even if he is my biological father- which he isn't- he is no father to me. I the him." Said Robin hatefully, and he meant every word of it. Shaking his head slightly, Wintergreen gave Robin his old apprentice uniform.

" I suggest you put this on. Unless you want Slade to get angry again and have to come back here." said Wintergreen firmly but kindly. Seeing that he had no choice, Robin put the uniform on. Then, Wintergreen led Robin to the training room.

" I brought your son to you Slade. " said Wintergreen despite Robin's glare. He then turned around and exited the room quietly. Robin cringed when Wintergreen said ' son ', and began to get angry, but he pressed the feeling down. Slade was waiting for him.

" I suppose you a healed totally healed? " asks Slade as he walks up to the boy.

" Almost, but you jerking me around didn't help at all, so thanks, I appreciate it. " spat Robin sarcastically, a glint of danger in his eye. Slade narrowed his eye, but refused to get angry. He needed to earn the boy's trust in order to get him to submit.

" I'm going to ignore that, but I am not going to ignore the fact that I had to save you from Brother Blood. That man is not someone who you should be having trouble with. I expect more from you." says Slade, looking down at Robin. Getting angry, Robin strikes at Slade, which the man dodged easily. Then, Slade went for Robin's head. Robin flipped backwards to avoid the kick and to create space between them.

" It's not my fault! Beast boy led us to a trap! " complains Robin as he dodges another one of Slade's punches. Then, Slade ran at Robin threw him over his shoulder to the ground.

" See? The Titan's only hold you back. Imagine of the things you could accomplish with me. You would have stopped Blood if you had trained with me. " said Slade. The older man then held his hand out to Robin. Robin looked at Slade's hand wearily for a moment, but grabs it and gets up.

" They don't hold me back. They just..." Robin doesn't finish and Slade sees the doubt in his son's eyes. Hesitantly, Slade puts his hand on Robin's shoulder. The boy wonder's body tenses, but he makes no move to get away. Looking up, Robin gives Slade a slight smile but it disappears as fast as it came. ' Good. ' Thinks Slade. He was gaining the Robin's Trust slightly, but only slightly. Slade knew Robin would have to see the Titans betray him to turn Robin, and Slade knew that would happen soon...


	4. Chapter 4

A\N

ok so here is the 4 th chapter...,.,,please review! Hope u like it.

' You are becoming more like me every second. '

' Excellent, Robin. We appear to be equally matched...and equally ruthless. Not surprising. You and I are so very much alike. '

' I understand your frustration, Robin. You hate losing as much as I do. One of the many qualities we have in common. '

Robin was running. He didn't know where he was or what time it was, but he continued to run. He needed to get away from Slade and his words.  
Every time...Every time he encountered Slade, the man always pointed out how they were alike. Every. Single. Time. Slade appeared in front of Robin, blocking his path. Robin blinked his eyes. How did Slade get in front him?

" You can't run, Robin. You can't hide. Give it up. " said Slade.

"Never. "

Slade chuckled and leaned into the boy wonder's face.

" We are more alike than you know. You know what they say...Like father like son." whispered Slade, looking Robin dead in the eye. Robin looked away.

" I will never be like you. " said Robin, returning his gaze back to the older man. Slade said nothing except step out of Robin's way and pointed ahead. Robin couldn't believe what he saw. It was the Titan's mangled, bloody bodies. They were dead. Slade killed them. Suddenly, Robin tackled Slade.

" What did you do to them? " screamed Robin.

" Me? " Slade chuckled again. " I have done nothing. You did this to them. You killed them, and let's face it, you enjoyed it. "

" What? " Robin looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood.


End file.
